


Intertwined

by Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream



Series: BE MORE FUCKING CHILL SHIT FOR THE WHOLE FAM FUCKERS [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Based off a intertwined by dodie, He just loves Jeremy so much, Hurt/Comfort, I love dodie so much, M/M, Michael Mell is the best boyfriend, it hurts me to hurt them, like literally if you haven't listened to her stuff just go do it now she's amazing, why do I love hurting my boys so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream/pseuds/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream
Summary: I'm afraid of the things in my brain...





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest listening to the song this is based off (Intertwined by Dodie) while reading.

Michael woke to a soft tapping on his bedroom window. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was two in the morning, he sat up slowly in his bed. Michael checked his phone for messages, but there were none. He turned on the lamp, slowly walked to the window and saw Jeremy standing outside. He opened the window. 

The taller boy quickly crawled inside, once he shut the window behind him Jeremy wrapped his arms the shorter boy. Michael wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Jeremy cried into Michael's hair. 

"Bad night?" Michael asked quietly. Jeremy nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Not yet." Jeremy whispered. "Right now I just need to be with you." Michael nodded and began to unwind himself from the other boy. Jeremy quickly tightened his hold on his boyfriend. 

"I'll be right back." He whispered. "I just need to go get something real quick." Jeremy looked down at him and slowly released him from his hold. Michael smiled softly at him and kissed him on the cheek. "You can borrow some pajama pants, they're in my middle drawer." Jeremy nodded and Michael left the room. 

Jeremy picked a pair of grey sweats and crawled into Michael's bed. Michael came back ten minutes later with two mugs filled with tea (one had a pig with fedora on it and the other had a bunch of dinosaurs on it) and Jeremy's favorite blanket (It was super soft and Michael only let Jeremy use it). Jeremy smiled weakly at him. Michael sat the mugs down on his bed side table and crawled next to Jeremy. The two immediately intertwined their limbs.

Skin. 

Heat. 

Hair near Jeremy's mouth. 

Feet touching feet. 

Jeremey could feel himself calming down. He could feel the pain beginning to dull. And the ache starting to go away. Here with Michael he was safe. 

Jeremy and Michael. 

That's how it had alway had been. Ever since kindergarten. Michael had been the one who had his back. His player two. His best friend. And he almost ruined all of that. 

Safe from the world. 

He had gotten that stupid SQUIP. He had left Michael. He had ignored him. He had left him in that bathroom. He had called him a loser. But... Michael still saved him. Michael still stayed with him everyday in the hospital. Michael still loved him. Michael saved him. 

Tho the world will try... 

And yet... The SQUIP was still there. He could still hear it. It talked to him. It told him how worthless he truly was. How Michael deserved better. How Michael didn't actually love him. How Michael was going to leave him. How he should just end it all now and kill himself...

He was afraid of the things in his brain. 

He let out another small sob. Michael tightened his hold on the taller boy. Michael hated when Jeremy got like this. He hated seeing his beautiful boyfriend in so much pain. He wanted to hear him laugh. So he was going to make him laugh. 

"Hey Jeremy." He whispers. "Did you hear that David left his ID in Prague?" Jeremy let out a sniffle. 

"What are you talking about? Do we even know a David?" He replied weakly. 

"Well now we just have to call him Dav." He said, a small grin growing on his face. Jeremy groaned. 

"You are the worst."

"Hey Jeremy." 

"What Michael?" 

"Why did Cleopatra fall off the swing?" 

"I don't know. Why did Cleopatra fall off the swing?" 

"Because she's dead!" Michael exclaimed. Jeremy groaned, but a small smile was growing on his face. 

"You were not born to be a comedian my friend." He said. 

"Whatever you love my jokes." 

"No I don't." 

"Yes you do." Michael said as pinched the bridge of Jeremy's nose. Jeremy batted his hand away. "A horse walks into a bar and the bar tender asks 'why the long face?' And the horse says 'I'm finally realizing that my alcoholism is tearing my family apart.'" Jeremy let out a snort. Michael's grin grew. Progress. 

"That was awful." 

"You laughed!" 

"I snorted!" 

"Still counts!" 

"No it doesn't! It was a sarcastic snort!" 

"Mhm sure babe." Michael took Jeremy's hand in his and pressed a kiss into his knuckles. "Knock knock Jeremy." 

"Who's there Michael?" 

"Interrupting owl." 

"Interrupting owl w-" 

"Who!" And that broke the dam. Jeremy bursted into a fit of giggles. Michael quickly joined him. 

They could stay here and laugh away the fear. 

They laughed for a good five minutes and then fell into comfortable silence. After another ten minutes Michael spoke up again. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly. 

"Numb..." Jeremy whispered. 

"That's fine..." Michael replied. 

"Not really." Jeremy said bitterly. Michael leaned up and kissed the top of his forehead. "It's fine because one day you won't be numb." He said as he continued to kiss all over his face. Jeremy felt his heart beginning to melt and a smile cracking onto his face. It was amazing how Michael could easily make him smile his rare genuine smile. 

*you don't deserve him* a familiar voice whispered to him. He smile fell, his breathing began to quicken, and tears filled his eyes. Michael quickly took notice. 

"Breathe..." Michael whispered. "Breathe with me..." Jeremy closed his eyes and tried to synchronize their breathing. Once he calmed down Michael spoke again. "Tell me what's going on up there." He said as he tapped Jeremy's temple. "Pour out your thoughts to me." 

*he won't be able to handle it* the voice said. *he'll just think you're crazy. then he'll leave you.* The tears slowly started to come back. Or had they ever gone away? 

"Could you drink all my thoughts?" He asked. "Cause I can't stand them!" He cried out. Jeremy felt like there were a bunch of voices screaming in his head and he couldn't find his own. Nothing was clear. Everything was terrifying and deafening. He tried to cover his ears in attempts to block out the voices. But he couldn't. They just continued to scream. It hurt. It hurt so much. 

But then he heard one clear calming voice. 

"Yes." Michael said. "I'll do it to help you bear it all. Let me help you carry the burden for you Jer. Let me chase away the voices." 

"Why are you so good to me?" Jeremy asked. "I hurt you so much and yet your still so kind to me. Why?" Michael chuckled. 

"Because I love you Jeremy." He said, he said it like it was most obvious thing in the world. And it kinda was. Anyone could see how much Michael loved this boy from a mile away. Jeremy drew him closer. 

"I love you Michael." He whispered. 

Intertwined. 

Here wrapped Michael's arms Jeremy was safe. 

Free. 

Here he was free. 

Jeremy let out a small chuckle. "Is it bad that I've pinned each and every hope on you?" Michael smiled softly. 

"Maybe... But I think right now that's okay. We can worry about the consequences later." Jeremy bit his lip. What if he hurt Michael again? What if Michael ended up just as messed up as him?

"I hope that you don't bleed with me." He said softly. Michael started to trace the scars on his back. Jeremy shivered as he thought back to all the times had been electrocuted. All the times that thing had caused him so much pain. 

"I'm afraid of the things in my brain." He whimpered. Michael looked up him. He took his thumb and wiped a tear running down Jeremy's cheek. He placed a soft kiss onto his lips. 

"I know," He whispered. "but we can stay here and laugh away the fear." Jeremy giggled quietly. 

"I like that idea." He replied. 

"I do too." Michael agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I was listening to this song on repeat today and this idea struck me and I just had to write so here you go!


End file.
